poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King Candy (Turbo)
King Candy is the main antagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, ''and the fake ruler of a video game called Sugar Rush. Of course, "King Candy" is only his disguise name, as originally, he is just a glitch named '''Turbo' from an unplugged game called Turbo-Time. Due to his legacy in the arcade, the word "Turbo" is also often used as a warning for video game characters who leave their own games and don't come back during the opening of the arcade in the morning, which results in the game(s) they come from being put out of order and then unplugged, leaving them homeless, and that going for any game(s) that some of them are in despite the game(s) not being theirs. Trivia *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk who even voiced The Duke of Weselton in Frozen and Alistair Krei in Big Hero 6. *King Candy will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *King Candy will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Charlie Brown and Snoopy's enemy in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Bill and Aldo's enemy in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *King Candy will become Roary's enemy in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Dipper and Mabel's enemy in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Frankie's enemy in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Twilight Sparkle and friends in Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) ''and ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *King Candy will become an enemy of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery King Candy's true form, Turbo.jpg|King Candy's true form, Turbo King Candy as a Cy-Bug.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug King Candy's death.jpg|King Candy's death Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Humans Category:Manly villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Monsters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Traitors Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Mario's enemies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Impostors Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Logan's enemies Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Selfish characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Usurpers Category:Frauds Category:Dictators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers